I'm Forever Yours
by FinnAndRachel
Summary: Finn has finally found his dream and started his new life in New York. What will Rachel do now?


**A/N: This is my first fic, so I apologize if it's not the best :)**

* * *

"Rachel? Will you get that? I have to take this phone call from Isabelle." Kurt yelled over his shoulder, rushing into another room.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel put the finishing touches on the dinner she had made for her and Brody. Her mind wandered. Did he plan on sleeping with her today? Is that why he invited himself over?

The doorbell rang again. Funny, she wasn't expecting Brody for at least another few minutes. Rachel rushed across the large room and opened it. Her heart stopped when she saw who it was.

Finn was smiling an awkward lopsided grin at her. His hair had grown out slightly and he had more facial hair. He was wearing a black shirt that showed off his thin figure.

"Rachel." He breathed, his amber eyes burning with emotion. She felt like she was swimming in them.

_Snap out of it. You cannot go through this again. Focus on yourself._

"Finn." Her mouth went dry. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know." He whispered.

She wanted to reach out and grab him and never let go. But they were broken up now. Finn had broken his promises to her and she was still angry and hurt. Besides, she was in New York to live her dreams and focus on herself. Deep down she knew Brody was just someone she kept around to make her feel good.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked in disbelief after a few seconds of just staring at him. Finn frowned. She could at least let him in. Standing outside her door like this was making him remember what happened the last time he was in this situation and how that ended.

"You already know, Rachel. I auditioned to be a drummer in a band and-"

Rachel interrupted him.

"I know and I'm proud of you but I thought you were coming in two weeks!"

Finn paused and stared at her. She was wearing a tight red dress that was very distracting and tons of makeup which was normal for her now, he assumed. He always liked her best when she was completely natural though.

"Oh..I understand." _This feels like déjà vu."_You have a date now." He said bitterly, his eyes growing cold. Rachel's look softened.

"Finn, stop.."

He sighed and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I knew asking to move in with you guys while I look for a new place was a bad move." He kept his eyes on the ground and tried to mask the pain on his face. She noticed of course. She knew what every facial expression he made meant. She knew everything about him.

"You know we broke up!" She waved her arms as she spoke. "What am I supposed-"

"It doesn't matter." He smiled weakly. "I should go now, I have to find an apartment ro rent." Finn gently touched her shoulder and walked away, head down.

Rachel stared after him.

_What just happened?_

"Rachel?" she heard Kurt calling her. "Who was that?"

She swallowed and turned around to face him. "It was Finn, he came early."

"What? What happened?" Kurt's eyes widened. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and his hair was perfectly coiffed.

Rachel shut the door. "He left to find another place to stay in, after realising what my plans were for the evening."

Kurt frowned. "Ok, so there was confusion over when he was going to come. But we still have to help him." He put on his coat and headed for the door.

"What? Kurt, I'm pretty sure he can fend for himself."

Kurt spun around. "Rachel, I know you're going through a phase in your life, but don't pretend that you don't care about him more than anyone."

_He's right._

Before she could respond, the doorbell rang.

"That's Brody," Rachel rushed to the door. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, joy."

Rachel threw him a disapproving look over her shoulder. Since when was Kurt so hostile towards Brody?

"Hey, Rachel!" Brody was dressed in tight jeans and a leather jacket. His amazing body was a perfect distraction from his donkey face.

"Brody!" She smiled up at him. His eyes were focused on her cleavage. He looked up after a few seconds.

"How are you?" He handed her the flowers he had brought her. She took the bouquet and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss.

"Good, come in."

"Kurt." Brody nodded politely.

"Brody." Kurt nodded back as he moved past him quickly. They heard the door shut a little too forcefully.

"Where did he go?" Brody raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. Sit down," Rachel motioned for Brody to sit on the sofa next to her.

"What are we doing first?" He asked as he made himself comfortable next to her.

"We could watch something while we wait for dinner to cool down," she replied, turning her head to bury it in his shoulder.

He grinned, showing his humongous horse teeth.

"I have better plans."

* * *

"Finn! Finn!" Kurt ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. Finn spun around quickly.

"Kurt? What-"

"I've been chasing you for 10 minutes! Are you deaf?" Kurt yelled loudly.

Finn looked around them and saw people staring. They were on a busy street in New York.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Lets talk somewhere else," Finn replied.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were sitting down at a table in a small café.

"So what are your plans now?" Kurt asked, stirring his coffee.

Finn shrugged. "Find somewhere to live. Hopefully not screw up my job." He paused and looked deep in thought. "I always thought I didn't belong here, but maybe I do." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Of course you do, Finn," Kurt reassured him. "You're just as talented as anyone else."

Finn twirled his drink around. "Thanks bro. Being in Lima with the glee club really helped me figure that out. So what have you been up to?"

_Or just tell me about Rachel._

Kurt began to gush about a new guy he had met and their first date.

He snapped his fingers and beckoned for a waitress to come over to them.

"I would like another tiramisu and more of this cake as well."

"No problem," the waitress smiled.

She had long wavy brown hair around a heart shaped face. Her eyes were bright green and her skin was olive toned. Her nametag read 'Zoe'

Kurt stared at her. _She's like Rachel, but with green eyes and a smaller nose._

"Would you like anything?" Zoe asked, smiling at Finn. Her eyes roamed his face and his body.

_Jesus fucking Christ, he's perfect._

He looked up at her for the first time.

"No thanks," he gave her his signature half smile.

"Ok, call me over if you change your mind." She lightly brushed her hand against his shoulder before leaving.

_Take a hint._

"She was hitting on you," Kurt remarked when Zoe was out of earshot. Finn shrugged.

"I'm not ready to start dating again, I'm..I'm too busy."

_She might resemble her but she's no Rachel._

"Whatever you say," Kurt replied, deciding not to pressure him into anything.

"I know a place where you can stay, by the way," he added. "Paul can help you out."

"Paul?" Finn asked inquisitively.

"My boyfriend." Kurt had a dreamy look on his face.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Finn looked around his bedroom. His new apartment was very spacious and bare. The walls were all white and there were no carpets. It felt too lonely. His bed was too big for one person. Rachel could fix these problems. His heart ached.

_Be honest with yourself. Rachel's too good for a loser like you. Just because you're finally in New York doesn't mean you're successful. You haven't even started working yet._

He signed and flopped down on his bed and just let his thoughts run freely. He had heard from Kurt that him and Rachel were both doing good in NYADA and that Rachel had gone on a number of Broadway auditions recently. He remembered the time Rachel had told him over the phone that she had won the winter showcase. Good thing he was just talking to her over the phone otherwise she would have seen him crying. He was so proud of her.

Finn glanced at the clock on the bedside table beside him. It was past midnight but he couldn't sleep so he started looking through his phone. He scrolled through his old texts and smiled.

* * *

**24 November, 2011. 14:28**

**From: Rachel**

**Babe, are you ok? That dodgeball game was pretty intense x**

* * *

**24 Novermber 2011. 14:30**

**To: Rachel**

**Not feeling that great babe. Want to make me feel better? ;) x**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 14:31**

**From: Rachel**

**Haha. Finn, we're in school…**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 14:33**

**To: Rachel**

**So? We've done it before :P**

* * *

**24 November, 2011. 14:35**

**From: Rachel**

**Fine, maybe during free period :)**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 14:37**

**To: Rachel**

**Janitors closet again? ;)**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 14:40**

**From: Rachel**

**Hmm. How about the locker room?**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 14:42**

**To: Rachel**

**Sounds good :P**

**Ps I love you x**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 14:45**

**From: Rachel**

**Looking forward to it :)**

**Love you too x**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 14:50**

**From: Puck**

**Hey baby. I'll be over again tonight. Don't worry, I'll buy the baby food and nappies you asked me too. I told you I can be responsible ;) Don't ever doubt the Puckzilla. Sex isn't the only thing I'm good at, but don't get me started on how amazing I am at that. But you know already.**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 15:00**

**To: Puck**

**What the fuck?**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 15:07**

**From: Puck**

**Shit sorry. Evans took my phone, the little fucker.**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 15:10**

**To: Puck**

**Oh haha :p**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 15:30**

**From: Trouty Mouth**

**Whatsup? Are we having still having game night tonight?**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 15:32**

**To: Trouty Mouth**

**Nm, texting Puck. He's pretty pissed that you took his phone and started sexting and sending weird texts to random people haha and yes, bros night is still on.**

* * *

**24 November 2011. 15:35**

**From: Trouty Mouth**

**What do you mean? I haven't seen him all day.**

* * *

He smiled to himself and scrolled through his pictures, reliving the memories. Him and Rachel on that dinosaur at Prom. Him and Rachel cuddling together in bed. Him and Rachel at the amusement park for Senior Skip Day. Him and Rachel at the beach. Rachel's engagement ring. Rachel in her wedding dress. His heart seized in his chest. What had happened to them?

* * *

"Nice skills, Finn. You're excellent at this," John said as he clapped Finn on the shoulder. He was a short middle-aged man, with brown curly hair and a kind smile that touched his blue eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Finn beamed at the praise. He had never gotten such high praise from a professional before.

"Take a break, you've earned it." His manager patted him on the back and walked away.

Finn put down his drum sticks and walked off the stage, still grinning at the fact that he had found something he was very good at. He didn't notice the person walking towards him and accidentally bumped into her.

"Woah, sorry, are you ok?" Finn held out his arms to steady the girl.

"Yeah, thanks," she grabbed onto him. "Wait..I know you!"

Finn looked at her properly. Sure enough, she did know him. It was the waitress from the café.

"Yes, I remember," Finn smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Finn."

She took it and smiled widely, showing her white teeth. "I'm Zoe."

"Hey, Zoe. So uh, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

She twirled a lock of her long brown hair around her fingers. "My dad is the manager of this band so I came here to see who he hired as the new drummer." She looked him up and down, eyes scorching. "I think drummers are sexy."

_Why is she biting her lip like that? Not denying that she's hot though. But still not as hot as Rachel._

"That's really cool." He flashed her his lopsided grin. "But why do you work as a waitress then? I don't mean to sound rude, I was just-"

She laughed. Her laugh was very high pitched. "No, its ok. My mom owns the café so I like to help her out."

_She must be rich._

"Hey Finn," she added, "I know we've only met but would you like to-"

_Please don't ask me out. We've only seen each other twice._

"-Come to this New Years party I'm throwing? All the band members are invited and you're technically one of them, so.." She smiled at him, waiting for his response. Her eyes were searching his for any emotion.

"Uh, yeah, I'd love to." He pulled his phone out. "Do you wanna put in your number?"

She lit up at his response. "Of course!" She handed him her phone.

Finn saved his number to her phone.

_I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way. I'm not interested in a relationship right now, I just want to make new friends._

She handed him back his phone. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow during rehearsal. I'll tell you the details of the party then."

His phone buzzed in his hand. "Uh, sorry."

She put her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. "Bye Finn."

"Bye."

He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Finn!" Puck's voice boomed from the other end. "Whats up, bro?"

"Pretty good. Where are you?" Finn walked over to the snack table and started on a packet of crisps.

"In LA, where else would I be? My pool cleaning business has really taken off! Just yesterday-"

"That's great Puck." Finn's voice was muffled.

"What?"

Finn swallowed. "I said that's great. Why did you call me, dude? You've been calling me every day recently."

"Fuck you, Hudson. I call because I care. I mean, I have cougars to keep me company but you have no one. Have you met a girl yet?"

Finn took a swig from his beer can. "Well, I have met this one girl, she seems interested but I don't know, I'm not ready yet."

Puck scoffed. "You're not ready? How fucking long has it been? You spent months in fucking Lima, 'growing up'. Trust me, you're ready."

Finn sighed. "Everything is really complicated, you know, with Rachel."

"Wait, back up and tell me about this new girl. Is she hot? What have you talked about?"

Finn paused. "I guess she is, yeah. She invited me to a party but I don't know if I want to go."

"Dude, you're going. If Rachel's having a little fun, why can't you?"

Finn sighed again. "I guess so."

"That's my boy."

* * *

Rachel and Kurt stepped out into the busy New York street. It was crowded and loud but they loved it. Rachel interlocked her arm with Kurt's and breathed the cool December air.

"Should we get some coffee?" Kurt asked cheerfully. Rachel was lost in thought. A few days ago she had slept with Brody but she didn't feel any different. It didn't boost her confidence or help her growth or anything like she thought it would. Also, he wasn't as big as Finn but she already guessed that from his height. You know what they say about tall guys.

_What am I doing? I'm letting my relationship with a college boy I hardly know decide if I'm mature enough. I need to stop this. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm unstoppable and my talent is all I need._

"Hello? Earth to Rachel?" Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She shook her head a little. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Lets get some coffee," Kurt smiled and steered them in the direction of a small café.

* * *

"And then after that kiss we lost Nationals, but we both thought it was worth it," Finn stopped talking. "I hope I'm not boring you, am I?"

"What? Of course not, I love hearing about your life." Zoe smiled at him. "Tell me more."

Finn smiled back, his kind eyes soft. "Thanks for being so…understanding, I guess."

She reached over the table and grabbed his hand. His face flushed.

"Anytime, Finn."

* * *

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. Her blood ran cold and she felt like she had been punched in the gut. Kurt bumped into her from behind. "Why did you stop walking?"

He followed her gaze. Right in front of them was Finn, holding hands with the waitress he had seen before.

"Should we go say hi?" he asked quietly. Rachel swallowed and nodded.

Finn looked up at that moment to see Rachel and Kurt walking up to his table. He removed his hands from Zoe's grip.

Rachel stared at Zoe.

_He's not yours._

"Rachel? Kurt?" Finn stared at them, wide-eyed.

Rachel stared at Zoe again, taking in all her features. Her face fell.

_She;s prettier than me._

Zoe narrowed her eyes a little. "So this is Rachel?" She held out her hand. "I'm Zoe. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Rachel shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'll go get us some coffee, Rachel," Kurt said quickly and hurried off in another direction.

"Sit." Zoe motioned with a smile for Rachel to sit beside them.

Finn stared at Rachel. She caught his gaze, soft chocolate brown meets scorching amber.

_She's so beautiful._

Rachel sat on Zoe's side of the table, who she was nearest to.

"Finn? Aren't you going to introduce us properly?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, yeah. Rachel, this is Zoe, her mom owns this place and her dad manages the band I play backup drums for and Zoe, this is Rachel, NYADA student and soon-to-be Broadway star," Finn replied. Rachel smiled at him softly.

_Finn…_

"It's so cool how you're a drummer Finn. I've always had a thing for drummers." Zoe licked her lips and stared at him. Rachel looked at her with disgust and resisted the urge to slap her.

_No. Get away from him._

Kurt came back with the beverages and sat beside Finn, who looked nervous.

"That's a cappuccino for you, Rachel and a latte for me," Kurt said rather cheerfully.

"So, NYADA student, huh? A bunch of NYADA students are coming to my party," Zoe said.

"The one on New Years Eve?" Finn asked.

Rachel stared at Finn.

_He's going to her party? She'll make a move on him. Are they dating already? So many questions. This is so confusing._

"Yeah, are you going Rachel?" Zoe asked, turning to Rachel.

"I haven't heard about it, but-"

"I'm sure you're too busy anyway, with your broadway auditions and everything."

"No, I'll be there," Rachel said determinedly.

_To keep you away from Finn. _


End file.
